Prince Zane(The Potal's edtion)
by The Potal
Summary: I looked at the monster. It had killed my real father, and was about to do the same with the rest of my family. Who am I? Zane. I had no idea this would happen. *I, The Potal, had gotten full permissen to write this from the frist prince zane story*
1. Unknowen mother

**April 15, (excatly 15 years ago.)**

**Princess Cel**

**I can't believe it! My baby has been born! Right now, I am resting in my room with my sister, Princess Luna. I haven't named my baby yet. He has that twikle in his eyes. Could he... no, it can't be. Anyway, I'm thinking about Zane. I don't want to give him a too big of a name, though. I want ponies to be able to say it! How about Nathen? Cute, smallish, and just like his grandfather. I've got to go now. I'm going to meet Nathen!**

* * *

**6-year-old Zane**

I woke up with a headach. I felt like I had just erased a painful memory. How odd.

* * *

present

"Jay!" I smiled. "Here we go again," Jay sighed, getting out of bed as slowly as possible. "You stole my toothbrush!" Kai yelled. "What!? Why would I want your smelly, nasty, and green toothbrush?" Jay snapped back. "My toothbrush was not that!" "It was last night," Lloyd started. Jay and Kai turned to look at Lloyd, like bad guys with guns on those old horror movies. "Did you?" "It was gross! I had to wash my hands eight times to even get the smell off a tad after I threw it away!" "But, my toothbrush, I just got it yesterday." Sensi Wu suddenly became part of the equation. He walked in with the mistaken Kai's toothbrush. He didn't even seemed to notice us, as he placed it away. But when he blinked, well, that was a different story. "What are you doing up at this hour?" I glanced at the cloak. 10:34. In fact, I didn't even know why Kai had been up. Kai blushed as red as fire. "I-I wanted to brush them now?" he asked more than said. After a few minutes of stare pressure, though, the truth came out. "There's this really cute girl, but she can only come out at night because of her parents-" "What did she look like?" Cole asked suddenly. "What?" "What did she look like?" "Black hair, green eyes, and that cute perfume," Kai and Cole finished together.

"Shes cheating on us!" Sensi sighed. "No, no she's not. Her name is Athasea, correct?" Kai, Cole, and now Jay, nodded. "She's a monster. No worst than that. A beast. She lives on souls. And she wants Zane's." "Zane's?" "Zane's" "Mine?" "Zane's?" "How come not mine?" We all looked at Jay. "What? she's cute!" "But yes, Zane's. That's why you have to go home Zane." "But Seni, the winter forst isn't safe?" Cole started. "Not there! Zane, there's something I've never told you..."

"What!? Zane a prince? Okay, what's next? I'm Santa Clause in hiding!" Even I felt afraid by the look Sensi gave Kai. "And you 4 , Lloyd, Kai, Jay, and Cole, must go to protect him," Lloyd's mom said, walking in. "How?" Jay asked, excited. "By helping Zane reach his true por-" "No, not that how! How do we get there?" Sensi smiled. "There's one way.


	2. Ponies are some weird creatures

**Twilight: Am I not in this story?**

**Me: You are. You're the one that gets killed at the end.**

**Twilight and Spike: What!?**

**Me:*laughs* If you were really going to die, do you really think I would have told you?**

**Twilight:*gets horn ready***

**Me: Well bye folks! Please, Twilght stop! Anyway please review!* Runs out the room laughing my head off, as Twilight cases after me***

"I hate Sensei Wu's one way!" Jay yelled. Kai, Cole, Jay, and I were climbing to the top of Ninjago's tallest mountain. At the top, Sensei Wu had explained, was the portal that would take me home. Honestly, I didn't want to go. This was my life, not being pampered and having everyone do as I say. Every step forward, I wanted to take two backwards. Cole smiled. "Hey Zane, do you think at your homecoming, we'll have cake?" I smiled. "I'll make sure." "I wonder what kind of inventions they have there," Jay said. "I wonder who Astatha really is," Kai said

Cole and Jay gave a look that even Kai, cringed. "Whoa," Cole whispered, looking ahead. Not far away, was the portal. Seeing how I felt about this, my three friends said, "Together?" I nodded. "Together."

The first thing I saw of Eqwesteia was a pink pony jumping up and down, screaming, "He's here!" That's when I saw her. A tall, elegant, and white pony, with another pony behind, walked to us. My friends, except Jay( he was looking back at the portal, thinking this can't be it.) , all took a step back. I couldn't. A fast, colorful, and talkative pony grabbed me."Hi! I'm Rainbow Dash!" "Um, Zane?" Cole asked. "Um, Rainbow Dash?" a shy yellow pony asked, more of whispered. " I think he's kinda shy." "Oh," Rainbow said, letting go. "Oh my, just look at that fashion statment!" a white pony exclaimed. " I must say mmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmm m!" the white pony yelled as a purple unicorn zipped her mouth. "I am so sorry Prince Zane-" "Wait! There must be a mistake!" Jay yelled, "He's not a pony!"

The elegant pony studied me a moment before she asked, "Zane?" I somehow remembered her voice. "Yes?" The pony swooped down and hugged me. All the other ponies bowed. After a couple of minutes, the pony let go off me. "It's really you," she whispered, tears of joy running down her face. "Party time!" the pink pony exclaimed, hopping up and down again.

Jay and Kai joined me and the elegant pony. (Cole was too busy eating cake.) Kai leaned into my ear. "I'll distract them, you run." "I don't think that's an option," I said when the elegant pony gave Kai a dark look. "Zane, you, and your friends are going to live in the castle, with the rest of your family." We followed, the elegant pony , to a long white table. We sat down. "Can I have everyponies's attention please?" the pony yelled. Everyone stopped talking and looked up. "Today we celebrate my 15-year old son's arrival!" Everybody, everypony, I don't know, cheered.

* * *

I don't recall most of what happened next. The sky turned to a death looking red, and someone crackled. My friends and I looked at the source. It was a black pony. "As we can all see, _Prince Zane_ is home. But what your loverboy could not see was that that's what I wanted.'

'As you know well clearly and well Cel, is that you took something of mine. So now I'm going to take something of yours!" That's when the world went dark.


End file.
